


Abyss

by Suphomie



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Addiction, Insomnia, M/M, Murder, Roommates, Serial Killers, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, with benefits?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suphomie/pseuds/Suphomie
Summary: Stiles huffs as he puts out the cigarette in the ash trey. He kind of feels like his life has taken a dark turn since he moved into this apartment. Scratch that, his life hasdefinitelytaken a dark turn, being that there’s several containers of organs sitting in the fridge.





	Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> Jeez, I haven’t written in forever! I think it’s fair to say my last series burned me out a bit and finally closing it has left me with some serious writer’s block. 
> 
> Finally, though, I had a fic idea! Probably gonna leave this as a one-shot, but please let me know if you enjoyed it!! I’ve been thinking of starting another series kind of fic, but in the mean time I wanted to write _something_.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy, please leave some comments if you did!

Smoke rises up to the ceiling, fogging the apartment in a cloudy haze before disapearing again. Stiles takes another hit of his cigarette and lets the smoke fill his lungs before puffing it out. He paces the carpet as he does it, letting ash sprinkle carelessly to the floor. The apartment stinks of tobacco, despite an open window. Not like it’s the worst smell to come out of this apartment.

Stiles huffs as he puts out the cigarette in the ash trey. He kind of feels like his life has taken a dark turn since he moved into this apartment. Scratch that, his life has _definitely_ taken a dark turn, being that there’s several containers of organs sitting in the fridge. 

To be fair, Stiles isn’t the one who put them there. His roommate did. Theo seemed so perfect when Stiles met him; _too_ perfect in retrospect. There was always this sort of artificial charm to him, but at the time Stiles really needed a place to live and couldn’t exactly be picky with who he lived with. He didn’t exactly know the guy would turn out to be a serial killer. 

He didn’t realize until he lived with Theo for a few months. He should’ve picked up on the clues before then, one being Theo’s line of work. He always said he was in sales; he just never said he sold fucking _body parts_. There were some other little hints along the way, Theo’s strange, always-too-calm behavior, his lack of anything like normal human fear, the way he could pretty much get whatever he wanted through subtle manipualtion.

Stiles was hitting rock bottom at that point, though, so he was too distracted to put the pieces together in time. Death of family, addiction, insomnia, you name it. He had nothing but a shitty night job and a less shitty apartment where Theo took care of more than his share of the rent, so maybe part of him chose to ignore the warning signs to keep what little he had going for him. Theo was always strange, but seemed to like Stiles enough to keep him around. Liked him enough to sleep with him a lot. Stiles justified hooking up with his roommate in his head by the fact that they weren’t actually together, Theo was always bringing new people home to fuck.

In fact, that’s how Stiles found out about Theo’s hobbies. He got let off a late shift early when he came home to see women’s clothes strewn about the living room, which wasn’t a rare occurrence. When he was going to his room he was a little surprised to pass Theo’s bedroom and see it empty. He was a little more surprised to find Theo in the bathroom, carving open a woman’s chest who was lying dead and bloody in the tub.

Life changed pretty drastically after finding out his roommate was a serial killer. He said he kills to sell his victim’s organs for very large sums of money, but Stiles is pretty sure Theo just does it because he wants to. Maybe it’s about power, or maybe he’s just bored. Either way, now Stiles lives with a damn serial killer, and there are organs in the fridge, and fuck, he really needs another cigerette.

As Stiles is lighting another cigarette, he ponders the most fucked aspect of this all; Stiles is still here. You’d think finding out your roommate was a serial killer would make you seriously consider finding a new place, but it’s been months by now since Stiles discovered it. He has no where else to go. He’s broke, he has no family left; the only thing he has left at all is a psychopath who cuts people up and sells their parts. How fucked up is that? Not that Theo would even _let_ him leave at this point. Stiles knows too much, he’s in far too deep to just walk free like he hasn’t watched countless victims be drugged and dissected.

Stiles huffs out a smokey breath and leans against the counter, realizing he paced into the kitchen without noticing. He hears the door open as he’s tapping ashes into the sink. No surprise who it is. He leans against the kitchen doorway to see Theo pulling off his coat in the front room, black duffle bag sitting at his feet. Stiles frowns and asks, “What’s in the bag?”

Theo turns to him when he hears his voice, flashing him with a way too cocky smirk. “That’s not much of a welcome home, now is it?” he says, picking up his bag and walking into the kitchen past Stiles. Stiles turns to watch Theo place the bag onto the busted old kitchen table, eyeing it suspiciously.

Theo doesn’t leave him in the dark for long, though, as he starts to unpack the bag. The contents are nothing out of the ordinary for Theo, but they make Stiles feel a little queasy at the sight. Inside are clear containers, the exact contents hard to make out due to all the blood, but Stiles can guess what they are. “Jesus Christ, _Theo_!” 

“What?” Theo asks innocently, opening the fridge. He stacks the containers on top of the other ones, though it’s beginning to get overcrowded.

“You can’t just bring this shit home!” Stiles says, putting out his second cigarette in the ash trey. He turns back to Theo just as he’s nonchalantly shutting the fridge, as if it’s contents weren’t mutilated body parts. “I try to make this place liveable, you know?” Stiles says indignantly. He tries his hardest to keep their apartment decent, but it’s a losing battle. Besides all the blood and gore Theo provides, they live in an old, shitty building on the bad side of town where even the police hardly bother with anymore. Stiles continues angrily, “Then you carve someone up like a fucking turkey and there’s blood in the tub for weeks.” 

Theo actually laughs at that. Stiles huffs out a frustrated breath. He has no idea how Theo is so fucking calm and collected all the damn time, Stiles is a nervous wreck and he’s not even the one murdering people. “Relax, will you? I know what I’m doing.” Theo says casually, ignoring Stiles’ increasingly angrier tone. 

Stiles rolls his eyes, but Theo really does know his stuff when it comes to keeping from getting caught. He knows how to not leave evidence by thoroughly cleaning the bathroom when he’s finished, wearing gloves, and efficiently disposing of the bodies. He’s too smart to get caught, but that doesn’t make Stiles feel any less stressed. 

“I should move out, you know.” Stiles blurts out. Theo turns to him and tilts his head, smirk widening. 

Theo steps towards Stiles and gets into his space with ease, making Stiles swallow. “Little late for that, isn’t it?” He says, taking Stiles’ face in one of his hand, “Besides, you don’t even want to leave. You would’ve ran the second you found out if it bothered you that much. You just like being around me.” He flashing another grin as he pats Stiles’ cheek once and steps away.

Stiles bites down hard on his lower lip. He wonders how true that is. He’s seen Theo bring in dozens of victims at this point, drug them, pull out their organs and then get rid of the evidence. Should it bother him more than it does? Or hell, maybe he’s just as bad as Theo. He’s not an active participant, but he knows about it and hasn’t tried to stop it. 

Before Stiles can give it too much thought Theo is saying, “Got you something.” Just as Stiles looks back to him Theo tosses him something. Stiles catches it and looks down at his hand to see a small bag of coke. Ah, the other reason Stiles is still here. Stiles shoots a little glare at Theo, but keeps the bag anyways, knowing there’s nothing to say about it that will make him look any better, which only makes him evermore frustrated.

He feels like a goddamn lowlife. He’s addicted to drugs, he can’t get a minute of sleep, and he lets his roommate kill people because he’s afraid of being on the streets. He thought he hit rock bottom before he moved in, but he’s still there, still fucking digging.

“Don’t snort it all at once,” Theo teases with a knowing smirk. He _knows_ Stiles is stuck at this low point, and he fucking loves it. In fact, he’s pulling him down deeper and deeper every passing day. He probably keeps him around because it’s entertaining to watch him struggle. He’s made it pretty clear he likes Stiles, as much as someone like Theo can actually like someone else, maybe because he can’t climb out of the abyss that is his life and it makes him feel good about himself. Stiles will never fucking understand Theo.

Stiles huffs another breath, this time one of resignation as he tosses the bag onto the coffee table to be used later. For now, he pulls out another cigarette and lights it. He lets the smoke touch his lungs before blowing out, plopping down on the couch and watching the smoke cover the ceiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this!!


End file.
